everythingfandomcom-20200214-history
Whale Whores
Whale Whores is the eleventh episode of season 13 of South Park. ''It premiered on Comedy Central on October 28, 2009. Plot It's Stan's birthday, and the Marsh family is spending the day at the Denver Aquarium. Randy wants to get a kiss from the dolphins-Dolly, Trigger, and Bubbles-but as he is about to kiss the dolphins a group of Japanese people rush into the aquarium, brutally stab the dolphins to death with their spears, and rush out. The Japanese also kill Beluga whales at the Atlanta Zoo, dolphins at the Baltimore Aquarium, an Orca at a marine-themed amusement park (possibly SeaWorld,) and The Miami Dolphins football team during a football game. Kyle, Cartman and Kenny are playing ''Rock Band, ''when Stan comes in and informs them that the Japanese are killing whales and dolphins. Kyle responds by saying the Japanese have been doing it for a long time, and says he hates it but can't do anything. Cartman and Kenny don't care about it. Butters, who is too busy, tells Stan about the TV show ''Whale Wars. Upon hearing that they except volunteers, Stan eagerly joins the Sea Shepherd crew. The Sea Shepherds pull up alongside a Japanese whaling ship, and Stan wonders what they will do. Paul Watson suggests that the Sea Shepherds should beat themselves up and claim the Japanese did it, or pretend he got shot and start and international incident. Stan suggests they get "hardcore," but is unimpressed by the Sea Shepherd's methods of throwing "stinky butter" at the Japanese. Right when Watson claims they are "badass," a Japanese harpoon strikes him through the head and kills him. The crew panics, but Stan sinks the Japanese ship with a flare gun and becomes the new leader of the Sea Shepherds. Under Stan's leadership, Whale Wars ratings skyrocket. The Sea Shepherd's even act as a security force at different marine-themed amusement parks. The media declares that Stan has turned the Sea Shepherds into "real pirates." The Sea Shepherds go on ''Larry King Live. ''Larry asks Stan what his motive was, but Stan says he doesn't care about the show and only wants to save whales and dolphins. Larry asks him why he made such an awesome show, and Stan says that you need some good balls to stop the Japanese (a female crewmember responds "I've got balls!") Eventually, Stan snaps and says he needs to get back to work. A Sea Shepherd tells Stan that two people want to join, and those two people turn out to be Cartman and Kenny. Stan says they just want to be on a hit TV show (earlier they said that they "didn't give two shits about no stupid-ass whales,") but Cartman claims they meant Wales the country. The two join, and the Sea Shepherds head towards the Japanese, but are rammed by the ''Northwestern ''from ''Deadliest Catch ''(the crew is upset that ''Whale Wars ''ratings are higher than ''Deadliest Catch ''ratings.) '' ''The Sea Shepherds try to go around, but the ''Northwestern, ''which is smaller and faster, blocks them at every attempt. Once again nothing happens on ''Whale Wars, ''and ''Deadliest Catch ''ratings are higher than ''Whale Wars ''ratings. Just when all hope seems lost, several whales attack the boat, I pull it away. Shortly after, the Japanese use Kamikaze planes to kill the whales. One hits the Sea Shepard boat, killing everyone except for Stan, Cartman and Kenny. The three are taken prisoner by the Japanese. The three are detained in a prison cell in Japan, and a Japanese official asks why they are destroying the Japanese ships. Stan responds by informing him that 98% of the world hates whaling. The Japanese official shows them the city of Hiroshima, stating that 50 years ago an atomic bomb was dropped on the city. Shortly after, the U.S. gave Japan a picture of the ''Enola Gay ''being flown by a bottle-nosed dolphin and an Orca. The official explains that Japan was so grateful they surrendered during World War II. Because of the picture, Japan started slaughtering whales and dolphins. Stan tries to tell him that it wasn't the whales and dolphins that dropped the bomb, but Cartman reminds him of their mission. Stan calls Kyle, who makes a picture of the ''Enola Gay ''being flown by a cow and chicken. He shows it to the Japanese council, who decide to start killing cows and chickens instead of whales and dolphins. The episode ends with Randy congratulating Stan on making "the Japanese normal, just like us." References South Park.wikia.com/wikia/Whale-Whores en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Whale-Whores Other articles seashepherd.org-Fears, Jeers, and Loathing for Sea Shepherd in South ParkCategory:South Park episodes